Grease Dreams
by WestWingChick
Summary: Josh and Donna watch Grease and he has a dream


Josh's POV  
  
We were over at my house watching Grease. When Donna heard that I had never seen it, she decided that my education was not complete without it. But, I am not gonna complain about spending extra time with Donna.  
  
"Isn't that the best movie?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know I've seen better ones." I replied.  
  
"There is no such thing. There can be no better movies than Grease. It has a little bit of everything. It has romance, music, dance, and friendship. Too bad the real world isn't like that." Donna said.  
  
"Is that what you really want? A man who will sing and dance over a man who does things the real way?" I asked her. God, I hope not. I'm not the best singer and I can't dance worth a flip.  
  
"The first time I saw this movie, I realized that what I wanted more than anything is a man like John Travolta. Or rather, a man like Danny Zucco. Sandy I so lucky," she said.  
  
So, that's what it takes for Donna to fall for a guy. Well, I'll have to see what I can arrange. Mental note: re-watch Grease when Donna leaves.  
  
"I don't know. I think that's a little ridiculous," I replied.  
  
"Well, if you say so. I have to go. And, don't forget you have a meeting on the Hill at 7," Donna said.  
  
With that Donna left. And, I already missed her. I couldn't wait to go to bed because that meant I would see her sooner. As I was getting ready for bed, I made a note to myself to talk to Sam tomorrow about any ideas he has.  
  
As soon as I fell asleep, I slipped deeply into a dream. Donna and I were sitting in a class at some high school. We were sitting there talking and then a bell rang. We went out into the hall and headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Donna…wouldyougooutwithme?" I asked.  
  
I said it so fast that she looked at me with a question in her eyes.  
  
So, I repeated it for her. " Donna…would you go out with me?"  
  
She said, "I really like you Josh but I also know you. Every girl at Rydell (oh..so that's the name of the school) wants to go out with you,"  
  
"But Donna I only want you. You're the one that I want," I said. All of a sudden I really couldn't seem to help myself. I broke out into song.  
  
"I got chills, they're multiplayn', and I'm losin' control 'cause the power, you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'.  
  
You're the one that I want (you are the one that I want)  
  
ooh oo ooh, honey the one that I want (you are the one that I want)  
  
ooh ooh ooh, honey the one that I want (you are the one that I want)  
  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
  
If you're filled whit affection, you're too shy to convey  
  
meditate in my direction, feel your way  
  
I better shape up, cause you need a man  
  
who can keep you satisfied  
  
I better shape up, if i'm gonna prove  
  
that your faith is justified."  
  
I could not believe that I just did that. Me sing? I'm surprised she didn't just laugh and smack me. All of a sudden I heard a buzzing noise. With that I woke up. And it was such a good dream too. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 5:30. I've got to get up and get dressed if I'm gonna make my meeting.  
  
1 LATER THAT DAY  
  
As soon as I walked into the office I knew something was different. Sam and CJ and Toby and Ginger were dancing up and down the hallway. They almost hit me.  
  
Then, I saw Donna. And I almost died. She was in a tight leather outfit. I almost stopped breathing when she turned around.  
  
"Do you like? I bought it last week and I wanted to wear it today," she said.  
  
I couldn't figure out what to do, so I figured now would be a good time to talk to the President. When I got to the Oval Office, I started to just walk in. Then, Charlie said, "You might not wanna go in there."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I made that same mistake a minute ago. And I saw something I didn't want to. I walked in on the President and the First Lady…." he replied.  
  
At that moment the First Lady walked out of the Oval Office putting on a pink jacket. The back said "Pink Ladies".  
  
I figured that I should go back to my office and get my assistant to tell me what was going on. But, when I walked in to my office I saw that someone was in my office. It was…John Travlota.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for Josh Lyman," he said.  
  
"Well, you found him. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, you can wake up and deal with your feelings."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just what I mean. Wake up. You are gonna miss your meeting if you don't get up. And…remember to talk to Donna," he said.  
  
I could not believe it. It had all been a dream.  
  
As I walked into the office I went up to Donna. I just grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Well…I just wanted to show you how I feel. I've loved you for a long time Donna," I said.  
  
"Well. It's about time. I love you too."  
  
THE END 


End file.
